Love At First Sight
by shinhwaaddictfaeva
Summary: Two love birds meet randomly;chaotic future lives. What will happen?


Love At First Sight  
  
Author: animemaniac  
  
"The square root of 25 is 5. 6x5/2+10/100x0.125+8square root-483 equals to -478.2028654.... The domain is all real numbers..." thought Yuriko in school. "When will it ever end?" she thought until finally the dismissal bell rang. Down 10 flights of stairs she ran as fast as her skinny legs would permit. As quickly as she could she flung her locker open so wide and so hard it made all the other lockers rattle at the chain reaction and she slammed the door of the locker so hard the newly applied paint peeled off the walls and onto the floor around her forming a heart-shaped ring around her. Yuriko started to walk out of the ring when she collided with Kento, a sophmore- a year older than Yuriko, whom she had a crush on for a year. With an enormous feeling of embarrassment she said studdering, "Oops! Sorry."   
  
When she looked up to whom she was talking to she blushed a deep red and continued to studder out of nervousness. Quickly she looked back down. Kento,placing his hands on her shoulders responded with a sweet, welcoming smile "That's alright Yuriko."  
  
Yuriko looked up shocked. "How did you know my name?" Yuriko asked alarmingly. Kento, with a happy face smiled and said, "I have been correcting your papers in math, english, and geography. Every time the teachers passed back our papers I always looked where the papers landed and whose they belonged to."  
  
Not noticing that Yuriko blushed Kento pursued her hand and kissed it then her cheek. A short time after, Kenot and Yuriko became girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
Months passed and their relationship deepened each month that they had together. Kento and Yuriko planned a day with each other one warm and sunny afternoon. They planned to go to the public library so that Kento could turn in his book he had borrowed for six months straight. Yuriko, thinking it would take awhile, started to wander around the library eventually wandering into the "Power" room. Filled with fright and awe Yuriko stared into the room as still as a stone column in an old Romanized building. Yuriko, staring into space, loosing almost all sense of surroundings was stunted by Kento sneaking up behind her and placing both hands on the sides of her shoulders causing her to jump so high she hit her head on the ceiling of the room. It was such a hard impact she lossed consciousness and landed on the floor twitching. Waking in her subconscious, Yuriko struggled to stand upon her feet when suddenly she collapsed onto the floor of a replica of the "Power" room she was previously in. Landing with such a thud a book fell off a bookshelf that seemed not to exist and plopped onto the floor next to her.  
  
Startled at the sound Yuriko bounced up on her feet for nothing but to fall back down on the floor. She looked down and saw Kento kneeling beside her body crying. Half worried and confused she yelled thru the floor thinking Kento could hear her trying to get him to find her above him. In the process of her perseverence she couldn't hear a deep manly voice call out to her. Time and time again she tried but to no prevail. She stopped and started to cry herself until she felt the book under her hand. Forgetting all about the book she started to look at the cover trying to decifer what the text is. All she could make out was "The Remedy For Everything". Yuriko cried for joy thinking this book would give her answers like how to get back to her body with Kento. She opened the book and read the first page. It read:  
  
" Long long time ago, in the times of Emporers, and servants, in Ancient China 28 people bearing the characters on their bodies glowing different colors of green, blue, red, and white were living their lives like the other people around them fully aware of the mark and their duty. Time will pass enough for the true priestess of their beast Gods Suzaku, Seriyuu, Byakko, and Genbu to appear in their world and save their country from destruction. The one that reads this from start to finish will inherit the powers of the Gods and be the one chosen to save the country."  
  
"What on Earth is this thing talking about?" Yuriko thought after reading the passage. "What is this supposed to mean? Oh well it sounds interesting and maybe it will go more into the remedy more deeper into the book." Thinking that with a positive attitude she flipped the page and there was a picture of a large Phoenix magnificent looking. "That must be Suzaku. Wow!"  
  
Peering at the picture she felt herself falling through the floor of which she sat and falling towards her body in the power room. Falling aligned with her body she took form in her body with the book in hand. Kento, still grieving over Yuriko, was startled to see Yuriko's eyes flicker and then her body starting to move. Yuriko got up and stared around to see she was back where she was next to her beloved Kento. Overly excited and happily Kento pursued Yuriko and hugged her so tightly and so long that it gave Yuriko the turn to be startled. "Whoa... Kento loosen up alittle. I can't breathe." Hearing this Kento felt embarrassed and let her go trying to prevent her from fainting again. Both being happy to be with each other once more exchanged long kisses and got up from the floor into a standing position. Almost forgetting the book in Yuriko's hand she got the chance to tell Kento what happened while she wasn't conscious. There did Kento find out about the book and how Yuriko was screaming for him to find her above him. Hearing this he became half worried and half excited. So they both opened the book together and read the passage again. They both didn't understand it even though Yuriko read it twice already. They exchanged glances of confusion and had sweatdrops flow down their faces until a bright purple light came from the book. Startled they looked at the book. Blinded by the light they were being absorbed into the book of Remedies for Everything and screaming on the way in. 


End file.
